Redenção
by Lyne Masen
Summary: Essa fic é a minha bebê, espero de coração que vocês gostem...
1. Chapter 1

O que fazer quando parece que seu destino já está traçado? Isabella tinha uma forte intuição de que sua vida ainda lhe pregava uma peça atrás da outra.  
Depois de anos tentando se reerguer de um grande tombo, eis que o passado bate novamente em sua porta.  
O que fazer agora? Aceitar que sua vida já tomou um rumo diferente e que agora tudo está em seu devido lugar? Ou simplesmente se jogar de cabeça novamente nesse passado louco e doentio, mais que ela tanto sentiu falta?  
O que pesa mais? Uma família quase que estruturada? Uma vida quase que estabilizada? Um homem que ela quase amava?...Ou uma vida cheia de incertezas, mais que certamente estaria ao lado do homem que ela sempre amou?  
Há quem ela irá se render? Ao certo ou ao duvidoso?

Após anos de sofrimento achei que poderia olhar pra tráz e dizer que me arrependo de tudo que eu fiz. Mais não é bem assim que acontece, pois não consigo arrepender me dos motivos que me fizeram conhece lo, eu ainda o sentia, sentia seu gosto, sentia seu toque, via em meus sonhos seu lindo sorriso torto que me tirava a consciência e me fazia arfar diante da sua presença.

Tenho quase certeza que com o passar do tempo eu me tornei mazoquista, não é possível sofrer tudo o que eu sofri, e mesmo assim só me lembrar de suas qualidades...Mais minha mente não me traia, quando eu queria, _isso é somente quando eu queria_, eu trazia á tona novamente os motivos que eu teria para esquece lo definitivamente...o desprezo, o cinismo, as inúmeras traições...porque minha mente não poderia se fixar somente nesses detalhes...

Eu preciso esquece lo, afinal já são 9 anos, e mesmo tendo refeito parcialmente minha vida, eu precisa _tentar_ me entregar de corpo e alma no meu _presente._

_Pelo menos era o que eu pensava..._


	2. Chapter 2

1 CAPITULO

Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan Black, preferencialmente Bella, moro na cidade de Cardiff no Reino Unido, tenho 23 anos, trabalho como assistente administrativo em uma empresa de telemarketing, tenho uma vida muito agitada... Sempre dá casa para o trabalho, e do trabalho pra casa...

Sou casada com Jacob Black há exatos 9 anos, uma relação de confiança e companheirismo. Vejo em Jake um grande amigo, alguém que eu posso sempre contar, pelo menos até agora!

Posso dizer que sou acomodada ao nosso casamento, temos a nossa rotina, por isso quase nunca nos desgastamos, e além do mais essa relação me trouxe meu bem mais precioso, minha princesa Sophie!

Meu casamento ocorreu em circunstâncias difíceis para mim, foi uma decisão que na época soube que era o melhor a fazer, e sem contar o grande apoio que tive de minha família, eles me ajudarão de uma forma que jamais conseguirei compensá-los. Meu pai se chama Charlie, um policial aposentado, um homem incrível, casado há 23 anos com minha belíssima e espontânea mãe, Renée, uma bailarina também aposentada, posso dizer que tenho os pais mais maravilhosos do mundo, pessoas que sempre me apoiaram. Hoje quase não convivemos juntos, pois eles decidirão viver em eterna lua de mel, sempre viajando.

Tenho também meus queridos irmãos, Ângela de 21 anos, formada em pedagogia, uma garota de cabelos lisos negros na altura dos ombros, um corpo esguio e muito invejado, ela é muito parecida comigo e com meu pai, exceto a altura, os olhos que é a cópia fiel da minha mãe, azuis intenso e o gênio forte e tempestuoso, é casada há 1 ano com Benjamin Cheney, nosso querido Ben. Ângela e eu somos as morenas da genética do meu pai, já meu lindo tato Jasper, o caçulinha da família com apenas 19 aninhos, tem os genes completo da mamãe, um loiro lindo de corpo forte e escultural, olhos azuis que mais parecem uma imensidão do oceano, onde passa chama a atenção da mulherada, porém é um garoto calmo, e caseiro, está cursando advocacia, e namora desde os seus 16 anos com minha melhor amiga Alice Cullen.

E também tem minha irmã mais velha, Rosalie, filha do primeiro casamento do meu pai com Mariah, uma mulher linda, mais que infelizmente veio a falecer depois de enfrentar anos de uma doença sem cura. Foi nessa época que minha meia irmã veio morar conosco, nós sempre tivemos muito contato, e nossa família se dava muito bem com a mãe dela, Rosalie é uma mulher linda, no auge do seu 26 anos, loira, alta, um corpo escultural, digno de uma capa de revista masculina, dona de olhos na cor mel, que deixava qualquer babaca aos seus pés... É claro depois de analisarem a obra completa, mais ela não ligava para isso, pois era obcecada pelo seu noivo Emmet Cullen.

Quando Rose veio morar conosco, ela tinha 16 anos, e como nosso pai tentava a qualquer custo distrai lá por conta da sua grande perda, me persuadiu a leva lá para sair e conhecer os parques da nossa cidade. Na época eu tinha 13 anos, nunca tinha saído de casa, a não ser da escola para biblioteca, nem sonhava o que era beijar na boca, na verdade eu nem sonhava em ficar tão próximo a um garoto, era baixinha, quer dizer ainda sou, tinha os cabelos na cor de mogno mais ridícula que eu já vi magra, e os olhos na cor mais sem graça que eu herdara do meu pai, chocolate. Era um contraste enorme quando saímos uma modelo e seu chaveirinho.

Foi nessa época em que a minha vida virou dos avessos.

_FLASCHBACK ON_

_MARÇO DE 2002_

_–Arg, Mike, sai do meu pé saco, já disse que não temos nada sério um com o outro, poxa... Deixa-me em paz pelo menos por hora ok._

_–Ok, princesa, você é quem manda. Vou dar um rolê por aí, depois não diga quem não te chamei._

_Saiu acelerando sua moto e cantando pneu. Não estava com paciência para ele hoje, tinha que me arrumar para um bendito jantar. Mike era uma garoto que eu saia a pouco mais de 1 mês, não rolava nada sério entre nós, porém só porque eu cometi a incrível idiotice de perder minha virgindade com ele, se achava meu dono. Ele é um garoto lindo, loiro, alto, musculoso dos olhos azuis, mais era muito sem sal, o conheci em uma balada na boate Liquid, era uma sexta muito badalada, e estávamos comemorando o aniversário do meu amigo Jake, estava completamente bêbada, sim essa era a vida que eu passei a levar com 13 anos quando comecei a sair com Rose. Hoje aos 14 estava sempre bêbada e fumando muito nas b_aladas._Não tinha nem noção do que estava fazendo, só sei que fiz, e nem sei se doeu, pois só fui saber da verdade, porque no dia após a balada, notei minha calcinha com marcas de sangues, minhas partes baixas dolorida, e um leve pressentimento de cagada feita. Depois disso, não transei mais com ele, mais mesmo assim ele se achava meu namorado._

_–Bella, vamos logo senão vamos nos atrasar please. Jazz já está no carro com Angie._

_Rose disse parada no batente da porta do meu quarto, me apressando enquanto terminava a minha maquiagem._

_–Oww... Arfei quando a vi, linda e deslumbrante em tubinho vermelho que com certeza só caia bem nela._

_–Rose, tem certeza que esse jantar é pra apresentar seu namorado, ou é um jantar de noivado já? Meu Deus, você está divina._

_Disse constrangida, afinal estava como sempre sem graça, fiz um coque frouxo em meus cabelos, vesti um vestido verde petróleo na altura dos joelhos, joguei um casaquinho preto por cima dos ombros, e calcei minhas sapatilhas pretas... Sim sapatilhas, pois sou inimiga nº 1 dos saltos, quer dizer acho que eles são meus inimigos._

_–Larga de ser besta Bella, é só um vestidinho simples, e, aliás, você também está linda maninha... Agora chega de conversa e vamos LOGO._

_Gritou a ultima parte me fazendo correr atrás dela._

_Enquanto Rose dirigia apressada, eu me concentrava em não fazer feio nesse jantar. Por isso estava sóbria, quer dizer, não sou uma alcoólatra, mais apreciava sentir meu sangue quente e pulsando em uma boa balada. Entretanto, minha digníssima meia irmã, se achou no direito de namorar um dos garotos mais invejados de Cardiff, o lindo jogador de rugby Emmet Cullen, filho de um dos médicos mais respeitados da cidade, o neurocirurgião Dr. Carlisle Cullen, e da linda designer de joias Esme Cullen. Uma família muito badalada na cidade, sempre presente nas melhores colunas sociais. Emmet tem mais dois irmãos, uma eu conhecia, era a pequena Alice, estudávamos na mesma escola, porem em series diferentes, ela tinha apenas 10 ou 11 anos, e brincava sempre com o Jazz. Ele tinha também um irmão mais velho, não me lembro muito bem o nome dele, acho que Edwin, sei lá, mais ele mora em Londres, estava terminando a faculdade de medicina, seguiria os passos do pai penso eu._

_–Terra chamando Bella._

_–Er...Oi? Nossa soou como uma pergunta mesmo?_

_–Bella, a menos que você queira que eu traga um prato para você jantar dentro do carro, poderia por gentileza tirar seu cinto, abrir a porta, e descer dessa PORRA DE CARRO, logo, por favor?_

_Céus, Rose deve estar de TPM, ou está tão nervosa quanto eu para conhecer a família Cullen._

_–Ei, não precisa gritar ok, já estou fora._

_Disse descendo do carro e seguindo frente à mansão... Eu disse mesmo mansão? Senhor isso é um belo de um castelo localizado no país de gales isso sim. Uma enorme casa de três andares, branca, com enormes vidraças... Céus, que família podre de rica._

_Assim que atravessamos o enorme jardim, um casal muito bonito nos esperava acompanhado de um rapaz._

_–Boa noite crianças, sejam bem vindos. Espero que estejam com fome._

_Disse à mulher que imaginei ser Esme, os cabelos em tons de mel pouco abaixo dos ombros, os olhos verdes, e um rosto em formato de coração apaixonante._

_– Ah! Obrigado Sra. Cullen, e com certeza estamos com fome sim._

_Disse Rose sorrindo e abraçando a mulher._

_–Ei, nada Sra. por aqui ok? Não sou tão velha assim..._

_Disse Esme gargalhando._

_–Esse é meu esposo Carlisle._

_–Boa noite crianças._

_Disse o homem acenando com um olá._

_–Boa noite Sr. Carl... Quer dizer Carlisle._

_–Assim fica bem melhor Rose, afinal você é praticamente da família não é..._

_Ele nem terminou de falar, quando o rapaz ao nosso lado ergueu Rose em um enorme abraço e a rodopiou._

_–Que saudade meu amor._

_Disse Emmet já soltando a._

_–Eu também meu ursão._

_–hãhã..._

_Jazz pigarreou meio constrangido diante a cena de carinho._

_–Há, desculpe-me, Emm, Carlisle e Esme, esses são meus irmãos, Jasper, Ângela e Isabella._

_–Só Bella, por favor._

_Eu disse, já com as bochechas queimando, eu odiava ser chamada de Isabella, parecia uma garotinha que tinha aprontado arte._

_–Ok só Bella, venha você e seus irmãos pra dentro, está frio, e com certeza não queremos passar nossa noite com o bumbum gelado não é?_

_Esme disse dando uma piscadela._

_Assim que passei pela porta da sala meu queixo caiu de vez, gente que sala era aquela, provavelmente dava o tamanho da minha casa inteira e ainda sobrava espaço._

_–Sentem se e sintam se em casa, logo Carmen servirá jantar, estamos só esperando Edward chegar._

_Hahaha então esse era o nome do mais velho, Edward, se bem que Edward e Edwin são quase a mesma bosta não_é?

_–Isso se chegar não é mamãe? Já era para aquele cabeça de vento estar aqui._

_–Ei Emmet, não diga isso do seu irmão ok? Sabe que ele está em uma maratona de provas por ser o último ano da faculdade, é complicado para ele estar aqui, e mesmo assim ele está se esforçando._

_Disse Esme já saindo da sala visivelmente abalada pela afirmação do seu filho. Logo Carlisle estava em seu encalço._

_–Não esquente ok, Edward é o filho predileto, ela sempre fica assim por causa dele._

_Disse uma garota já adentrando a sala em passos flutuantes, ela era baixinha assim como eu, e tinha os cabelos escuros na altura dos ombros e todo repicado._

_–Ei anã, nem tinha visto você chegar._

_–Desculpe ogrão, eu entrei à surdina._

_Disse ela já abraçando Emmet._

_–Ei galera, essa anã aqui é minha irmã Alice._

_–Olá pessoal, acho que conheço todos não é?_

_–Você deve ser Bella e você Angie certo?_

_Disse apontando pra mim e pra Ângela ao mesmo tempo._

_Acenei um sim com a cabeça._

_–E o Jazz, bem,... Ele e eu estudamos juntos._

_De repente eles engrenarão uma conversa bastante animada, todos estavam esparramados pelo sofá, e eu sinceramente não estava nem um pouco a fim de compartilhar._

_Dei meia volta à porta, e segui em direção ao jardim, com o celular na orelha tentando a qualquer custo falar com Jake pra saber se tinha alguma balada pra hoje. Não estava a fim de ficar nesse jantar, e muito menos de encontrar Mike novamente. Estava distraída andando com o celular preso no ouvido quando tropecei e quase fui de encontro ao chão. Quase por que duas mãos fortes me seguraram pela cintura me estabilizando no chão, enquanto meu celular se espatifava._

_Virei-me para agradecer meu salvador e eu juro que se meu coração fosse fraco teria enfartado naquele momento. Dois pares de orbes verdes perfeitas me encaravam completando um rosto impecavelmente lindo, um maxilar quadrado, uma barba rala por fazer, um cheiro inebriante e um cabelo de uma cor diferente, bronze eu acho, todo desalinhado deixando seu dono incrivelmente sexy._

_–Distraída?_

_Eu não conseguia responder, em partes porque não conseguia encontrar minha voz diante de tanta beleza, e em partes porque aquelas mesmas mãos ainda amparavam minha cintura fazendo como se uma corrente elétrica invadisse meu corpo e penetrasse minha alma._

_–Hum, desculpe, sou Edward Cullen, e você?_

_Disse me soltando e me estendendo a mão direita._

_–E... Eu..._

_Gaguejar agora era a hora perfeita, minha pele queimava de tanta vergonha, mais mesmo assim estiquei minha mão pra ele, que apertou suavemente fazendo com que a corrente elétrica se intensificasse._

_–Bella Swan._

FLASHBACK OFF

Foi naquele maldito momento que eu percebi a burrada que meu coração tinha feito. Mais já era tarde demais.


	3. Chapter 3

...

–_Hum, desculpe, sou Edward Cullen, e você?_

_Disse me soltando e me estendendo a mão direita._

–_E... Eu..._

_Gaguejar agora era a hora perfeita, minha pele queimava de tanta vergonha, mais mesmo assim estiquei minha mão pra ele, que apertou suavemente fazendo com que a corrente elétrica se intensificasse._

–_Bella Swan._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

_Foi naquele maldito momento que eu percebi a burrada que meu coração tinha feito. Mais já era tarde demais._

Depois daquele fatídico dia, eu nunca mais fui a mesma pessoa, meus pensamento, meus suspiros, o descompasso do meu coração já estavam marcado e denominado "Edward Cullen".

FLASHBACK ON

–_Hum... Bella Swan?-Você deve ser a irmãzinha da Rosário não é?_

_Ele disse coçando a nuca de um jeito fodidamente sexy._

–_Rosalie. -respondi prontamente - O nome da minha irmã é Rosalie, ou Rose se preferir._

– _Aff, claro, mais... tanto faz. - disse dando de ombros- O que faz aqui fora sozinha?_

_Eu ia responder, quando o som estridente do meu celular soou mais alto._

–_Er, uma licencinha? Disse corando, envergonhada pela música sacana do meu grupo favorito, kings Of Leon-"sexy on fire" tocando cada vez mais alto._

_Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas provavelmente intrigado pelo fato da minha cara estar parecendo um pimentão, mais não se afastou para me dar privacidade._

_Atendi sem nem olhar quem era pelo visor._

–_Alô._

–_Ah, o Jake, claro liguei sim, queria saber qual será a boa da noite?_

–_Liquid de novo? – Hum... Circuito Techno house? Tô dentro._

–_Certo, as dez em ponto eu te espero, é só buzinar..._

–_kkkkk... Ok grandalhão, um beijo e um cheiro._

_Desliguei o celular percebendo a cara de interrogação do Deus grego ao meu lado._

–_O que uma garotinha como você faz em uma boate como a Liquid?-perguntou sem rodeios, com o olhar em fendas._

_Céus, que olhar era aquele, me deixavam sem chão, respirei e inspirei profundamente várias vezes antes de responder._

– _Bom levando em conta que você acabou de me conhecer, vamos fazer assim, eu finjo que não percebi o seu sarcasmo e você começa a cuidar da sua vida, começando a entrar pela porta da sua casa e indo abraçar sua mãe que está ansiosa pela sua chegada. – eu disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito que subia e descia erroneamente._

–_Oww... A gatinha é arisca... OK, Ok, não está mais aqui quem perguntou mulher madura._

_Ele respondeu se voltando para a entrada da casa, fiquei estática com sua reação. Que garoto arrogante, muito gostoso, mais arrogante._

–_Ei, você não vem? – perguntou sob os ombros._

–_Bem atrás de você.- respondi caminhando atrás dele e vendo como seus andar era gracioso e sexy._

_..._

_Depois de muito -ai meu bebê que bom que você chegou -ai meu príncipe como você está um homem- ai bebê, você está magrinho, deve estar estudando muito e comendo pouco... e muitas coisas desse tipo - conseguimos finalmente jantar em paz._

_Após muitas brincadeiras entre os irmãos Cullen, o pessoal se dispersou pela casa. Alice e Jazz estavam jogando vídeo game na sala de vídeo, Rose e Emmet estavam se atracando no sofá, os papais Cullen estavam no escritório e eu não pude deixar notar aqueles glúteos redondinhos e durinhos sobre um jeans caro subindo as escadas, provavelmente se recolhendo ao quarto. Que grosso, nem se despediu._

–_Bella, você está tão dispersa, ou essa falta de atenção tem nome e sobrenome?_

_Sobressaltei quando percebi que Angie estava com o queixo sobre meu ombro me questionando. Droga, ela era sempre tão perceptiva, ou eu estava dando tão na cara assim?_

–_Angie... Hm... Vamos logo pra casa? Preciso me arrumar, vou sair com a turma._

–_Por mim tudo bem, estou cansada também, e quero ver se dá tempo de entrar no msn e conversar um pouquinho com o Ben._

_Ela disse com as mãos juntas próximas ao queixo, como uma criancinha pedindo um doce. Ben era um amigo muito querido por nós, mais que havia se mudado para Alemanha juntamente com sua família, mais ainda mantinha contato conosco, especialmente com Ângela._

–_Rose, vamos?Hum, eu vou sair mais tarde, tenho que me arrumar, e além do mais, a mamãe ficou de nos ligar de Manchester daqui a pouco._

–_Claro- ela se virou para Emmet que estava com um bico muito engraçado._

–_Own ursão, amanhã nos vemos de novo, tenho que por os bebês na cama. - disse apontando Jazz e Angie._

–_Claro ursinha, só mais um beijinho então?_

_Argh, que cena mais patética, voltei para o jardim verificando as horas, daqui à uma hora e meia Jake já estaria buzinando em casa, e eu ainda tinha que me arrumar, provavelmente tomar outro banho, levando em conta que minha calcinha estava quase ensopada devido aos olhos verdes que me fitaram mais cedo. Deus, se eu fiquei assim, somente pelo olhar dele, imagina ele no meio de minhas pernas então? Aff, abafando esse pensamento tirei minha carteira de cigarros de dentro da bolsa transversal, e levei um aos lábios acendendo e tragando, sentindo um alivio momentâneo._

–_Bella, que feio você fumando!- exclamou Emmet chegando com Rose enlaçada em seus braços seguidos pelo restante da trupe._

–_Já conheço o discurso Emmet, por favor, não gaste o comigo. - disse sorrindo sarcástica para ele. Dei uma ultima tragada enquanto eles se despediam, e joguei a bituca no chão, apagando a com a ponta da sapatilha._

–_Sabe que é feio uma garotinha fumar na casa de pessoas não fumantes e ainda por cima jogar o mesmo no jardim delas? –disse uma voz rouca e aveludada próxima ao meu ouvido, arfei e me arrepiei das pontas dos dedos dos pés até o ultimo fio de cabelo._

–_Me des..desculpe.- que vergonha, ele tinha razão, não estava em casa para fazer tal atitude, não conseguia mover os pés para virar e olhar em seus olhos, ao invés disso abaixei me para pegar a o toco do cigarro, e antes eu não tivesse feito isso...ele estava próximo demais, meus glúteos foram de encontro ao seu quadril me fazendo corar violentamente._

–_Hum...-ele gemeu mesmo._

_Levantei-me rapidamente, e sai em direção ao carro, todos já estavam próximos a ele e o Angie me encarava com olhos debochados, provavelmente ela viu a cena constrangedora em que eu protagonizei._

–_Tchau amor-disse Emmet dando um selinho nos lábios inchados de Rose e se virando pra mim._

–_Tchau Bellinha- me apertou em um abraço de urso- agora entendo o apelido dele- e sussurrou em meu ouvido._

–_Você deve ter deixado um Cullenzinho de bolas azuis hoje. – e saiu rindo em direção a casa._

_..._

_Já estava pronta em frente minha casa esperando pelo Jake, tinha decidido ir para a caçada hoje, estava a fim de extravasar um pouco, por isso mesmo me vesti feito uma Luxury bitch. Estava com uma saia preta de couro três palmos acima da coxa, uma meia fio 80 grafite, uma blusa de gola rolê branca grudada ao meu peito evidenciando meus seios turgidos de excitação, um casaquinho curto preto, e minha ankle boot também preta. Desalinhei os cabelos de forma que ficassem com aparência selvagem, marquei bem meus olhos tentando não evidenciar a cor sem graça que eram, e deixei minha boca ao natural._

_Bibi..._

_O som da buzina do rabbit vermelho me fez despertar, corri de encontro ao carro já adentrando o._

–_Nossa quem você quer matar hoje hein... Que dó do Mike. – disse rindo ruidosamente._

–_Olá Jacob Black, você também está lindo._

–_Desculpe querida, você está fodástica_

–_Fodástica?_

–_Sim, fantástica com foda, ou seja, fodástica._

_Ri com afirmação que esperava do Jake, ele também estava fodástico, ele sempre fora muito lindo, uma pele num tom marrom avermelhado, os cabelos negros e curto todo arrepiado, os lábios cheios, e os olhos castanhos escuros lindos, só meus olhos castanhos eram sem graça mesmo. Hoje em especial ele estava muito elegante, com uma camisa branca com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos, uma calça jeans clara e tênis branco. Eu ficava admirada sempre que olhava para ele, tinha um corpo de fazer salivar qualquer garota, corpo esse fruto de seu árduo trabalho na oficina mecânica da família Black._

–_Cadê a Jess? – perguntei percebendo o quão estava calado._

–_Irá nos encontrar lá na entrada. Cadê o Mike?_

–_Honestamente Jake? Não sei hoje eu pedi que ele me deixasse respirar um pouco, ele é muito idiota, e eu queria um pouco de espaço._

–_Hum...e como foi o jantar nos Cullens?_

–_Não foi! Quer dizer foi mais nem prestei muito atenção, fiquei dispersa a maioria do tempo._

_Contei para o Jake tudo sobre o jantar, e claro omitindo o motivo real da minha dispersão. Olhos verdes._

–_Hahahaha bitch...você está linda – Jess gritou vindo ao meu encontro. Jéssica era uma das garotas da turma, sempre saiamos, eu, ela, Lauren, Mike, Jake e Tyler. Mais eu era mais "próxima" da Jess desde que Rose deixou a turma._

–_Ow Jess, você também está linda – disse abraçando a._

_Ela estava com um vestido amarelo justíssimo e curtérrimo e meias pretas acompanhadas de botas cano longo._

_Entramos na boate já nos juntando ao resto da turma, acenei para Lauren e dei beijinhos nos meninos._

_Estava dançando como uma louca, quando resolvi bebericar algum tipo de álcool no bar._

–_Ei Sam, desce uma tequila aí..._

–_É pra já girl..._

_Adorava o Sam, era uma dos melhores amigo do meu melhor amigo, então mesmo eu sendo menor de idade, ele sempre liberava minha bebida._

–_Aqui está gostosa, bordei com sal ok! Vira de uma vez e volta pra pista, a visão estava excitante demais._

_Ele gargalhou e eu acompanhei logo em seguida virando minha bebida e sentindo a queimação em minha garganta._

_De repente uma música super sexy começou a tocar e eu me animei novamente._

–_Ei Sam, depois eu volto ok, olhe para a pista e admire com moderação._

_Virei-me lentamente requebrando o quadril já ao som da música, quando um par de mãos fortes e grande segurou minha cintura, e a maldita corrente elétrica estava lá._

–_Olá de novo- ele disse com a voz rouca próxima ao meu ouvido e logo em seguida sugando o lóbulo da mesma. Untei!_

_Ele começou a requebrar com o movimento da musica me fazendo automaticamente roçar em seu quadril, tentei virar, mais aquelas mãos não permitiram, ao contrario me puxaram mais de encontro ao seu peito forte e largo._

–_Sabe, hoje eu estou a fim de dar um amasso em uma garotinha... -ele aproximou se do vão do meu pescoço e seu hálito quente percorreu cada centímetro dele._

–_Será que você pode ajeitar ela pra mim? – ele perguntou me virando._

_Arfei em ver o quão gostoso ele estava, com uma camisa azul petróleo, um blazer preto por cima, e uma calça jeans escura, tentei ver o calçado, mais estaquei ao ver uma enorme saliência na parte baixa de seu abdômen. Meu Deus e que saliência._

_Ordenei meus olhos a se concentrar em seu rosto, o que não foi de muita ajuda, já que ele estava com os olhos quentes e um sorriso torto nos lábios que quase me fizeram desfalecer em seus braços._

_Mais ele queria uma amiga minha, quem será que podia ser? Jess, Lauren? Não sei mais eu ainda ia ser obrigada a "ajeita los". Meus olhos se entristeceram, ergui um pouco mais meu queixo e o encarei diretamente._

–_Claro... É só me apontar quem você irá levar para o abate._

–_Bem, ela está com uma blusa branca deixando os seios pontudos implorando por um toque, uma saia preta que está com um cumprimento abusivo demais, e com as pernas cobertas por uma meia fazendo me imaginar o quão delicioso seria eu desliza las entre meus dedos atés deixa las desnudas._

_Hum...virei me para ver qual das vadias das minhas amigas faziam o tipo dele, o ciúme já estava me cegando, quando senti um forte puxão em meu pulso. Voltei a encara lo._

–_O que.._

–_Onde pensa que vai?_

–_Ué, vou descobrir qual menina da turma você irá traçar hoje – respondi com frieza na voz._

_Ele saiu andando e me puxando no meio da multidão de pessoas suadas e dançando. Levou-me próximo a um local que reconheci ser um banheiro, entrou comigo ainda me segurando. Soltou meu pulso, e me virou de forma que eu ficasse de frente ao enorme espelho que estava à frente, se posicionou atrás de mim, seus olhos estavam escuros. Ele segurou meu queixo com força._

–_Vê?- pôs as mãos em concha sobre meus seios e apertou os levemente deixando os duros._

–_Seus seios estão pontudos implorando pelo meu toque, e você está de blusa branca._

_Desceu umas das mãos pela minha coxa arranhando levemente, e subindo por baixo da saia bem devagar._

–_Você também está de saia preta, e hum... Este cumprimento está absurdamente abusivo para minha sanidade. – ele apalpou minha coxa mais forte e me virou atacando minha boca ferozmente, eu já não respirava, minha cabeça rodava, senti a ponta da sua língua tentando romper a barreira que meus lábios faziam, e sem querer me render mais, permiti a passagem dela, abrigando a em minha boca, e sentindo seu gosto delicioso. Minhas mãos foram de encontro aos seus cabelos bagunçados e deliciosamente macio puxando o mais pra perto. Suas mãos desceram ferozmente pelas minhas costas apertando meu bumbum e me levantando. Enlacei minhas pernas em sua cintura, e ele caminhou comigo para dentro de umas das cabines no banheiro e sentou se comigo em cima o vaso sanitário. Ele se afastou minimamente encostando sua testa suada na minha, tentando controlar a respiração._

–_Resumindo..._

–_É você que eu quero essa noite srta Swan._

–_Garotinha Bella...- e atacou minha boca novamente, dessa vez sem nenhum impedimento._

FLASHBACK OFF

–Mamãe, estou te chamando há horas – Sophie disse puxando levemente minha blusa. Eu estava sentada em minha cadeira de frente para meu notebook, tentando terminar meu relatório de qualidade de vendas, que eu "deveria" entregar amanhã sem falta para meu chefe. Mais infelizmente quando minha mente vaga por anos atrás, eu me perco no passado.

–Oi princesinha, desculpe, mamãe estava distraída.

Ela riu e pôs as mãos uma de cada lado do meu rosto.

–Distraída é pouco né mamãe. É que você prometeu que iria me levar para comprar o presente do papai hoje.

Puttz, eu esqueci completamente desse detalhe.


End file.
